onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kuzan
One quick question- The page needs to be on his name, like all the other pages are... but should it be under Kuzan or Aokiji? I'm going for Kuzan since it's actually his name, but I'm not sure... --Murasaki 23:34, 4 November 2006 (UTC) I think Akainu is under his Admiral name, Akainu, so I say on the Aokiji page. It's his alias, so at the current point in One Piece, his name, according to the government, is Aokiji. That is the name he goes by, he went by it when they first met, and for now his name is Aokiji. his name being Kuzan, I beleive, wasn't revealed until Robin's flashback. Cody2526 23:40, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I don't think Akainu should be used as reference, as they're the only two. XD But I do agree on the point that it's essentially his name, so Aokiji is probably best, with a redirect from Kuzan. ^^ --Murasaki 23:44, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Don't forget, uhh....Yellow Monkey. We know nothing about him,. but we can assume his name was also changed to his new alias. Cody2526 23:44, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :::But that one's impossible, so obviously we have to use his nickname. Same with Tsuru (yes, it's a nickname. XD) --Murasaki 23:52, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :Aokiji is the name most know him by, and the name he uses right now. One-Winged Hawk 23:47, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Okay, all moved over here, with a redirect from Kuzan to here as well. ^^ --Murasaki 02:33, 5 November 2006 (UTC) In episode 227 it says aokiji is the most powerful fighter in the marines. is this true? Aokiji the Orchestrator There is the reason why I called that. His meeting with the straw hats in Longring Longland island which pulled the string of events that happened in Water 7/Enies Lobby: * He scared Robin into doubting and fear the betrayal of her crews * He called Spandam and gave him the authority to use the Buster Call * Because of him, Robin was "captured" by the CP9 and ends up working with them * Because of him that the Straw Hats chased th CP9 all the way to Enies Lobby to rescue Robin No, I'm not mad. I'm only saying this because I think it proper to call him that. :Well, I think it's fine if you want to call him that here... but don't replace the current intro with it, find a way to work it in. Both sets of information are appropriate. --Murasaki 03:23, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Actor Pic I saw that we did add the information on the actor Aokiji is based on, but will we put a pic of him too like what Kizaru now has? -StrangerAtaru 18:09, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :It's okay I guess but it probably should be the pic with the sleepmask from here. You can upload if you want but be sure to credit the site.Mugiwara Franky 18:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) doubt on Robin's past "The truth is Robin only ran away from people who try to kill her or turn her in, however, these people are still alive." :are there any evidence of this statement? -- 12:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC)Jonathan Aokiji's history I believe a huge part of Aokiji's history is wrong. It says that the straw hats met him on longring longland, but they met him on an uninhabited island. and he was lying in front of a rock, not tonjit's house. and he wasn't after the straw hats, he didn't even know where they were, he was just relaxing. and he didn't tell the straw hats robin's past, that was revealed during enies lobby, he didn't even tell them how they knew each other, robin did. SHE said that he tried to capture her once. and he didn't help tonjit and shelly cross the ocean, he helped people that were stranded after their ship was destroyed.